


Three's a Crowd

by Dibsanddabs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom Sirius, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, sub Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James can't sleep, and after hours of lying in the dark he goes to see if Sirius is awake. However he finds something a little more surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there
> 
> The boys are all over 18 (in their final year)
> 
> Kudos and Comments very appreciated, comments keep me going
> 
> Thanks for reading

James couldn’t sleep. He’d been staring at the damned ceiling for hours and all he could keep do was thinking about nothing in particular. He sighed, rolling over one last time before deciding to give up and go bother someone else. Sirius would forgive him in the morning. 

He found his glasses, shoving them on before climbing out of bed and going over to Sirius’. The curtains were down, and must have had a silencing spell on because as soon as he pulled them back, not even far enough to see in, the sounds that escaped made even him blush and drop the material. He hadn’t expected Sirius to be up, and you know, having sex. He was going to head away, obviously not welcome right now, when the curtain was pulled back by someone inside. 

Well he hadn’t expected to see his best friends fucking. And he certainly hadn’t expected to see Remus on his knees with a scarf wrapped around his eyes with Sirius going at him doggy style. And he really truly hadn’t expected to see Sirius leaning over Remus’ back, still fucking into him goddam hard, biting harshly into Remus’ shoulder, only to look up and smirk at James while still holding the curtain back. James would use all these consecutive shocks as the reason he froze in place, seemingly watching. 

“Guess who’s here Moony.” Sirius said, loud enough for James to here but still hushed in the quiet of the room. “James has come to watch.” 

Remus turned towards the wrong curtain, before turning back, not able to see anything. He opened his mouth, but Sirius slammed into him hard and killed any words with a strangled moan. 

“By the look of his pants, he’s enjoying it.” Sirius said, eyes teasing, not taking them off James. James broke the eye contact to look down where there was already an embarrassing tent happening in his pants. “He’s got a little situation going.” Sirius said with a chuckle, moving back down to rolling gentle thrusts. “Think we should do something about that?”

Remus only replied with a long moan and a nod. James had no idea what was going through their minds. Normal people stopped having sex when someone started watching them, not kept at it while torturing the person watching.

“Up to you James,” Sirius said. “But it’s in or out, you’ll wake Peter.” 

It was entirely ridiculous that James would be blamed for that when he wasn’t making any of the noise. He should pull the curtain down and let the silencing spell start working again, but when he did he found himself on the bed rather than outside. 

“Good choice.” Sirius said with a smirk. “He’s got an amazing mouth.” Seemingly to demonstrate this, Sirius pushed two fingers into Remus’ mouth, who started sucking eagerly, moans muffled but obvious. James’ brain was having a hard time comprehending the sight, but his body seemed more than ready to join in. 

“Help James out of his trousers.” Sirius said, and Remus started blindly searching for James. 

James took pity, moving forward and guiding Remus’ hand to the tie of his pyjama bottoms. He ended up in front of Remus, leaning against the head board and shuffling out of his underwear with Remus’ unseeing help. He could see both of their faces from this angle. Remus looked lost in it all, and Sirius looked like somehow he’d planned it. 

“Get him hard.” Sirius said, nipping at Remus’ earlobe. Remus moved into action, only taking a second or two to find James’ already quite hard cock. He gripped him, not hesitating a second before beginning to jerk him off. 

James groaned, still not sure this was actually happening. Remus was shunted back and forward a little by the strength of Sirius’ thrusts, but he kept at the task in hand, literally. 

“That’s enough.” Sirius said, even though James would whole heartedly disagree. “Use that wonderful mouth of yours.” He kissed Remus’ neck. “And you don’t get to come until he does, or I’ll let him watch me spank you too.” James’ mouth dropped open. Remus would usually punch him for something like that, but now the werewolf just moaned loudly and nodded, and honestly James wasn’t sure if he’d say no to watching that. He didn’t get much time to think about it before Remus opened his mouth and dipped down to suck on James’ length.

James couldn’t help the humiliating sound that left his lips. It seemed like Remus was trying to get him to blow off immediately, which was a possibility given the conditions. But even with that, Sirius didn’t seem satisfied. He gripped the hair at the back of Remus’ head, pushing him down slowly. James’ eyes were stuck on Remus as he slid further, taking James into his throat until his nose was buried in James’ dark hair. 

“Good boy.” Sirius said, letting go of Remus to let him take over again, although not letting up on fucking into him. 

James couldn’t think while Remus’ throat was clamped around his cock head, his tongue working as well as it could. Sirius had been right about his mouth, and he vaguely wondered about how much practise Remus must get. He pulled up a little to breathe before pushing back down, whiting out James’ mind again. 

His eyes widened as he watched Sirius begin to rub Remus’ cock. James couldn’t imagine how hard it already was for Remus to keep himself under control. It didn’t seem to affect his concentration, through some miracle or another. James really didn’t want him to choke but it felt too good to tell him to pull away. 

He felt more than heard Remus starting to whimper, obviously beginning to find it hard. His hands clenched either side of James’ legs, shaking a little as he sped up. Thankfully for him, that was all it took to push James over the edge. He stuttered out a quick warning, but Remus didn’t pull away, swallowing down everything. James managed to look up at Sirius, who had the same self satisfied look on his face, biting his lip a little. His hand was wrapped around the base of Remus’ cock, obviously helping him not climax.

“You can let go.” Sirius said, and Remus pulled off, a shuddering mess by now. “Do you think you’ve been good enough to come yet?” 

James watched Remus’ face, who wasn’t nodding immediately. He watched in confusion as Remus shook his head. He looked up to Sirius, hoping for some explanation as to why Remus would put that off. Sirius just grinned back.

“What do you want first?” Sirius asked, obviously wanting Remus to say it out loud, explain to James himself. Remus looked down even though he was blindfolded, mumbling something that James couldn’t hear. “Speak up.” Sirius said firmly, knocking him forward.

“I want you to first.” Remus said more loudly.

“More specific sweetheart.” Sirius said, pulling it out as much as he could. Remus whimpered, looking up.

“I want you to come inside me,” he said. “Please.” 

“That’s better.” Sirius said, kissing his shoulder before straightening up. “Do you want James to help keep you under control?” He asked, making James’ eyes snap up to him. His mouth opened, but then closed again as he realised he didn’t actually have an objection. Remus nodded a little, looking like he wanted to hide his face but not knowing where James could see him. 

“Yes please.” He whimpered, his voice weak. 

Sirius gestured for James to come forward, helping his reach around to wrap his hand around the base of Remus’ cock, squeezing just enough to stop him, or at least help him stop himself. The look Sirius gave him showed James that Sirius didn’t want to be mean, and James had been sucked into it. James watched as Sirius’ hips started snapping forward, gripping Remus’ hips and hammering into him. 

Sirius had obviously been on the edge, just good at hiding it, because it didn’t take long before he buried himself inside Remus, grunting and climaxing. James could still see Remus’ face, mouth open and cheeks flushed. He looked desperate, and James looked up to Sirius, a silent question of what to do next. Sirius got his breath back, slowly pulling back and out of Remus. He instantly pushed his fingers inside Remus instead, spreading them and angling them.

“Come when you need to sweetheart.” Sirius said, kissing Remus’ lower back. “We’ll both help.” He sent a nod in James’ direction, who took the hint and started rubbing Remus’ dripping cock. 

Remus moaned loudly, quickly ramping up to sharp cries. Sirius grinned, obviously rubbing at his prostate. It took barely anything, Remus biting his lip and shuddering through his orgasm. It racked through his body visibly, having been held off for a long time. His arms buckled and he collapsed forward, panting and not quite able to move. 

James couldn’t take his eyes off him, seeing Sirius wiping his hands off in the corner of his eye. Sirius came forward to stroke Remus’ back gently.

“You did so well Rem,” He said softly, leaning down to kiss his hair. “I’m gonna take the scarf off, alright? You just lie there.” He started to unwind the blindfold, Remus lifting his head a little to make it easer. “There we go. You look just about ready to pass out. Want a drink or anything first? There’s some chocolate under the bed.” 

“Water would be nice.” Remus mumbled, rubbing his eyes before opening them. He frowned a little, apparently having forgotten that James was there. “Did you arrange this earlier?” He asked, coming back to himself a little.

“I’m as surprised as you are mate.” James said. “More surprised actually. Because when the hell did you two get together.” 

“You’re very unobservant.” Sirius said, pulling a bottle of water from his bedside table and offering it to Remus. Remus sat up a little to drink, swallowing it down fast. “Peter’s known for ages. But the opportunity was there, how was I going to turn it down.” James almost expected Remus to be angry, but instead he smiled a little. 

“No I get it.” Remus said. “You’ve wanted that for ages.” He pulled Sirius closer to kiss him softly, and James wasn’t sure if he should be looking away. He didn’t, sort of enjoying the soft moment between them, but instantly felt embarrassed when they parted and looked at him. He tried to change the subject quickly, becoming increasingly aware that he was still naked from the waist down.

“You’ve wanted that eh?” He said, trying to sound teasing. “I mean I know I’m gorgeously intimidating Pads, but you could have just asked.” 

“And would you have said yes?” Sirius said with a chuckle, pulling Remus into his chest, letting the other boy cuddle in close. “Sorry for piling it on though, I just didn’t want to break his headspace. Sudden appearance of the best friend isn’t something we’ve really prepared for.” 

“Though maybe we should have, given that apparently James is in the habit of visiting you in the middle of the night.” Remus teased, kicking at James lightly. 

“I was awake, it’s not like I thought Sirius would be getting some.” James protested, knocking away Remus’ feet and glad the atmosphere was relaxing a little. “I’m surprised you sank to his level Rem.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Remus said, snuggling into Sirius’ chest and yawning. 

“You should probably sleep.” Sirius said, trying to hide a grin. “I wore you out, poor thing.” That earned him a jab in the ribs.

“Shut up.” Remus mumbled, although he did seem to be falling asleep. 

“I should probably go,” James said, “Leave you guys to it.”

“What? No, stay.” Sirius said. “Least you can do is cuddle him after he blew you.” 

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” Remus mumbled. “Let him go if he wants to, we’ll talk in the morning.” James wasn’t sure if he liked the sound of talking, but he guessed they had to, at least Remus would think they had to. 

“I’ll stay.” He said. “Might actually get some sleep.” He didn’t miss the way Sirius’ eyes lit up and Remus smiled a little more. “But if I wake up and you too are getting all mushy, I’ll be pissed.” 

“We get to be mushy as we want.” Remus said, eyes already closed. Sirius shuffled so he was lying down properly, with Remus still cuddled onto him and enough room still left for James. “It’s your choice whether you’re staying or not, but there will be morning after mushiness.”

James debated with himself for a moment, but he decided mush wasn’t that bad. He settled on the other side of Remus, a small awkward distance between them. 

“Oh for Merlin’s sake,” Sirius said, “Be a man, cuddle us.” He raised an arm, gesturing James closer. James shuffled in, ending up spooning Remus with an arm over both of them. “You can be grossed out in the morning.” 

“I’m the one who had his dick in my mouth.” Remus mumbled, making Sirius laugh.

“Okay you can be grossed out too.” He teased. “Sleep now though, we were going for a couple of hours there.” 

James’ eyebrows raised, earning a smirk from Sirius. He settled down, finding he was actually tired now. There was a lot to ask about in the morning, but right now the warmth of the other boys and the post sex glow were dragging him down, and James guessed it wasn’t the worst way to get to sleep.


End file.
